This application seeks support for start-up funds for a physician-scientist to join and expand the focus ofthe laboratories of airway biology within the Division of Pulmonary, Critical Care, and Sleep Medicine at the University of Miami Miller School of Medicine. The to be recruited candidate will have demonstrated research experience (within the broad areas of connecting airway biology to interstitial fibrosis or airway innate and adapted immunity). Research experience will be judged by previous training and peer-reviewed research publications. The ideal candidate will also have written and obtained research support in the past, either fellowship support or small research support grants. The newly independent investigators, who by definition are transitioning to their first faculty position, will be ready to write for grant support (including K-awards) or if already supported by an award (including K), they will be expected to continue on the path to write an NIH ROI application. Thus, the newly independent investigator will have a record that shows a clear and dominant commitment to a research career in addition to the expected interest in clinical activities. The Division is in promising negotiation with one candidate (with back-up negotiations with another one) and hopes that one of these candidates will be able take advantage of this program by starting in the last quarter of this year as a new tenure-track faculty at the University of Miami Miller School of Medicine. Lung diseases, including ainway diseases, are major health issues in the United States. By expanding the current research in lung diseases at the University of Miami, it is hoped that progress can be made in preventing and treating lung diseases at a more rapid pace. This grant application seeks support to hire a new physician scientist who can make an impact on lung diseases through research.